


Five Years

by sirenalley



Category: Free!
Genre: BFFs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenalley/pseuds/sirenalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is now a tall, dark, fierce presence, built out of some remnant of his own fantasy, and that’s the worst part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> bunk bed fights because rin matsuoka and sousuke yamazaki are actually children

The light when he returns is off, room plunged into cool silvery darkness, shapeless shadows from the moon in the window. Sousuke is considerate in that way. He sleeps early — often and anywhere, lazy asshole — at least compared to Rin’s hectic schedule. 

Living in close quarters with his best friend after five years separation takes adjustment. Sousuke is different from his childhood memory, removed from the golden nostalgia in his mind of their immature, boyish behavior, mud-slinging to burp contests. Sousuke is now a tall, dark, _fierce_ presence, built out of some remnant of his own fantasy, and that’s the worst part of it.

That’s the worst part, getting used to Sousuke, because he’s a real in-the-flesh manifestation of Rin’s earliest, wettest wet dreams. Like some hellish reckoning, his eyes are on Sousuke’s body all the time lately, in and out of the pool. He watches Sousuke’s long arms cut through the water’s surface, carving powerful lines — he watches Sousuke’s shoulders roll, his biceps tense, solid and flexible. He’s stronger than when they were kids, no longer the lanky skinny tree at his side.

Still a fucking tree, maybe, but he’s grown into the inches.

Rin snaps the door shut to clear the thoughts, locks it with his fingers, then steps further into the room. He squints his eyes in the dark to avoid hazards — he has to step over his skateboard, which has tipped over for about the seventieth time since he first propped it against his desk. 

He drops his shower bag on the floor, rubbing a towel across his scalp in a best effort to dry it. His hair will be damp and wrinkled after sleep, he knows, but it’s well worth the sacrifice. The late night practice with Rei is going well, more invigorating than he expected. 

Turning toward the bunks in his exhaustion, Rin stops.

There’s a dark shape on his bed, stretched out horizontal and occupying a better part of one half. 

"Hey," Rin chews out. He whips the towel off his head and flings it at his desk, then sinks his knees onto the mattress. " _Idiot_. Get up. Whose bed do you think this is?”

Sousuke doesn’t budge, either feigning or truly asleep, faced toward the wall. 

Rin crawls closer and yanks on one of those muscular shoulders with the intent to roll Sousuke off the side. It’s a feat — Sousuke’s got bulk on him. “I’m gonna kick your ass off the bed. Did you get confused trying to find your way up the bunk ladder? Or were you just too lazy?”

Sousuke grunts. One small step for Rin, one giant leap for—

"Make me," comes Sousuke’s half-smothered sound. 

He sees red, gnashing his teeth and pulling on both shoulders, heaving Sousuke over like a large dead animal. It’s difficult to wrestle a six-foot (and some) teenager on a good day, but he’s already exhausted, still damp and warm from a long shower, and he _just wants to sleep, what kind of asshole takes someone else’s bunk like it’s his own_?

"I won it, fair and square, it’s mine. Get up," Rin says, childishness leaking in.

"I let you have it."

"What the hell, no you didn’t." Rin keeps pushing until he gets his best friend halfway onto his back, then climbs on top like he’s conquered a stubborn mountain. One of his knees is planted on the bed while his leg slings across Sousuke’s hips, hands finding the front of his shirt to tug him the rest of the way. "I can’t sleep with you taking up the entire bed—"

Sousuke stirs and surges his weight up, using Rin’s precarious balance to drive him down flat. They’re kids again, wrestling for victory at a stupid sleepover, shoving hands and bony digging knees. Sousuke wins, because he’s a fucking powerhouse now, it’s not even a fair fight. 

"We used to share all the time, what’s the difference?" he says.

"Yeah, but you were _twelve_ , that’s the difference. You were half the size you are now—”

"What’s wrong with my size?" Sousuke’s voice drops, a low vibration too near his face. "I thought you liked it."

Reality washes over Rin in a sudden hot blast, his cheeks burning with color. They’ve done this a few times, in experimentation of boundaries or an attempt to erase the last five years, Rin doesn’t know. He doesn’t know if he wants to know why it’s simple, _natural_ , Sousuke hovering close enough his breath skims his jawline. 

"Shut up," Rin says. It’s a weak comeback. He’s dizzy with the force of his attraction. "Get off… you’re fucking heavy…"

"I’m comfortable."

Sousuke’s pins him down with superior weight and muscle, knee on the bed while the other presses into Rin’s thigh, one elbow digging in, his arm across Rin’s chest. Rin’s legs are wide open to accommodate his best friend. Sousuke radiates heat like a furnace — from sleeping in sweatpants and a hoodie, no doubt — and sweat tickles the back of Rin’s neck. He swallows, losing the air to speak.

"Your face is red."

"Shut up, _bastard_ —”

The muscle between Sousuke’s shoulders pulls tight with the tension of movement when he bends over to kiss Rin’s mouth. He lays down a hot, scalding line in kisses across his chin, underneath his ear, then his temple, eyelids, brow in slow succession. Rin breathes harshly through his nose and squirms where he’s trapped, unable to get enough traction to escape. If he’s even trying.

Sousuke finds his mouth again, engaging a lazy, sleepy kiss, lips rubbing in warm easy contact, over and over again. They’re inhaling the same air and Rin gets lightheaded, his heart pulsing quick, stumbling into the violent undertow of lust. 

He’s just getting hard when Sousuke pulls back and tips over onto his side, their arms and legs tangled. His eyes open, then close — a flash of seagreen in the dark — and he grunts, pressing his face into the bed. “Night.”

Rin chokes, arousal gone, his legs kicking out. " _Get off my bed!_ "


End file.
